


Love No Limit

by BlackSansaStark



Series: The Elarisol Universe [5]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: Crack Pairing, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lots of background couples, More rags to be added as the fic goes along, Season Twelve AU, This is a Degrassi fic so expect some Degrassi shit to happen, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/pseuds/BlackSansaStark
Summary: After they have fallen for each other, Eli and Marisol have now entered into a relationship and has become one of the weirdest couples at Degrassi! In an AU of season twelve, follow them as they go through their ups and downs while trying to make the best of their senior year!This is a sequel fic to my first Elarisol fic, Rocket Love, so if you haven’t read that..... you might want to do that.
Relationships: Clare Edwards/K. C. Guthrie (background), Drew Torres/Bianca DeSousa (background), Eli Goldsworthy/Marisol Lewis, Eventual Adam Torres/Becky Baker, Eventual Jake Martin/Katie Matlin, Fiona Coyne/Imogen Moreno (background)
Series: The Elarisol Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. I Can’t Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The song title for the whole fic is Love No Limit by Mary J. Blige, and the song title for this chapter is I Can’t Wait by Nu Shooz

_“And the Oscar for Best Director goes to........Eli Goldsworthy,” Francis Ford Coppola, one of his favorite movie directors, announced with a huge smile as everyone cheered and clapped. Marisol, his beloved girlfriend, squealed in excitement for him as she bounced in her seat._

_Eli Goldsworthy couldn’t contain his excitement as he got up out of his seat and walked towards the stage. The sound of the crowd was booming._

_He humbly accepted the award from the esteemed director with a smile. With this Oscar, he was on the track of getting an EGOT, which comprised an Emmy, a Grammy, an Oscar, and a Tony award. He was the youngest person to receive an Oscar for Best Director too. He was making history._

_He took a deep breath before he began to address the audience. “First of all I want to thank my production crew for-“_

_“Oh I’m sorry, Eli. There seems to be a mistake,” Coppola interrupted him with a regretful look on his face._

_“Huh?” Eli asked out loud. He looked on in confusion as Coppola leaned into the microphone again while the crowd started whispering._

_“The actual winner for Best Director goes to Marisol Lewis!” Coppola announced again. Eli’s jaw dropped to the ground as his girlfriend got out of her seat with a prideful smile. She was dressed in a sparkly black gown with a long slit on the side, and her hair was in a braided updo._

_“Mare? But how?” Eli demanded in outrage. “Her movie was just about lipstick!”_

_“It’s lip_ **_gloss_ ** _, Emo Boy,” Marisol sneered as she cruelly yanked the Oscar from his hands. The look in her eyes definitely said he was sleeping on the couch tonight but he didn’t care. He was pissed._

_“So what? My movie was about the intricacies of life and its complexity. It’s not fair-“_

_“Well maybe if you didn’t submit your film late you would have had a better chance of winning!” Marisol argued._

_“I didn’t submit it late!”_

_“Yes you did, you were late just like how you’re about to be late to school!”_

_“Wait wh-“  
_

* * *

Eli woke up in a sweat with his mind racing.

He couldn’t believe how a beautiful dream turned into such a nightmare and at the hands of his new girlfriend at that. He took a moment to rub his temples in confusion. He then looked at his alarm clock to see what time it was.

It read 8 am.

“Shit!” He swore as he threw his blanket off of him and jumped out of the bed. Today was the start of the Spring semester and he was already fucking late. “Shit....shit....shit....shit....SHIT!” He kept swearing as he scrambled to get dressed in his school uniform.

In the midst of this chaos, he grabbed his cellphone and looked at his messages. What he saw on the screen made him go white in fear. It was worse than being late to school.

There were eight missed calls and ten text messages from “Princess” AKA his girlfriend, Marisol Lewis.

“FUCK!” He yelled as he clutched his hair in a panic.

An angry Marisol was scarier than anything.

* * *

“Where the hell is he?” Marisol Lewis asked her best friend Katie Matlin while looking around the auditorium. Principal Simpson had organized a surprise assembly. She was searching for her boyfriend, Eli, who obviously did not take her up on her offer of driving him to school today. She was annoyed because she wanted to celebrate the start of the second half of their senior year and he was late.

To be honest, she was still in shock that they were dating at all and their one month anniversary was coming up soon at that. They were an odd couple. Maybe that was the understatement of the year. At the beginning of the school year they hated each other’s guts. He thought of her as this evil, dumb bitch and she thought of him as a whiny, obnoxious creep. It wasn’t until they were forced to be partners for a paper that they saw things differently.

First, Marisol noticed that he was fine as hell. With his shaggy black hair, piercing green eyes, strong jawline, and pink full lips, Eli was super sexy. His personality made him even sexier as underneath that pretentious and edgy exterior was a really sweet, dedicated, and passionate guy. It didn’t take her long to fall for him and it led to an awkward moment where she randomly kissed him in his room one night and he kicked her out of his house but he quickly made it up to her by taking her out on a date afterwards. And they’ve been dating ever since.

“I don’t know,” Katie answered with a shrug as she went back to chatting with her boyfriend, Drew Torres, who was giving his ex-girlfriend Bianca DeSousa a look she didn’t like. It reeked of....nostalgia. If he hurt her best friend, she was going to ram her shoe into his balls.

“Ugh, he can be so irritating sometimes,” Marisol replied with an eye roll. Just then Principal Simpson stepped up to the podium on stage and tapped the microphone.

“I know you’re wondering why I called this assembly,” he began, “I thought about including the news in my letter home but some information is meant to be said in person. After much debate....Degrassi is now officially uniform free,” he announced dramatically.

There was a dead silence in the crowd as everyone was registering what he just said. Simpson then gapped in a teasing manner.

Then everyone in the auditorium got off their seats and screamed in excitement. There were loud cheers, whistles, and clapping. People were already pulling off their uniform shirts.

Marisol could only think about how she finally could walk the halls in her designer jeans, blouses, skirts, sweaters, hoodies, and heels again instead of in these tacky polos and hideous khakis she was forced to wear since the second half of junior year. Good, she could finally express herself again beyond lip gloss, kitten heels, and her glamorous jewelry. She _hated_ the uniforms. 

She chose to ignore that her boyfriend was at least part of the reason she was forced to wear them in the first place.

Simpson forced them to sit back down as he introduced the new school hockey team, the Toronto Ice Hounds. Her ex-boyfriend, Owen Milligan, was part of that and he stood up with a smug, arrogant smile along with the rest of his teammates while everyone politely clapped. Ugh, she already hated the whole team because of him. She decided to focus her attention elsewhere as she looked around the auditorium again.

That’s when she spotted Eli, standing casually against the entrance with his hair all over the place and a bored look on his face. He looked like he just got out of bed.

Marisol got up immediately as the assembly ended and made a beeline straight for her boyfriend. When he saw her, there was both fear and excitement in his eyes.

“Well, well, well, look who’s late to school even though I offered to drive him here today,” she greeted coolly while folding her arms.

“Mare, I’m sorry about missing your calls and texts. Would a milkshake after school make you feel better?” He offered with a pleading look on his face. Marisol sighed as she dropped her arms. She couldn’t stay mad at him.

“A milkshake and a good morning kiss from my boyfriend,” she replied suggestively as she stepped closer to him. He smirked in response as he grabbed her hips.

“Will gladly accept my lady,” he said before leaning in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet, they were tragically interrupted by a tall blonde girl that was a junior judging by her red shirt.

“Hi! I’m Becky Baker! My brother’s an Ice Hound and we’re new from Florida!” The girl greeted them cheerfully. Marisol smiled at her enthusiasm as it reminded her of Tori and herself of course.

“The Sunshine State I might’ve guessed,” Eli replied with fake surprise while looking visibly uncomfortable at her cheerfulness. Marisol flashed him a warning look to stop acting emo.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Becky replied before turning towards her, “Uh any chance you can show me to my class?”

“Sure! As your vice-president, I’ll be happy too,” Marisol replied with an enthusiastic smile as she linked arms with Becky. She gave Eli a peck on the cheek before they walked off. Her poor Emo Boy tried hard not to pout at not getting his good morning kiss.

“You’re the vice-president? I lucked out then because I want to get involved with the student council,” Becky said to her as they walked. “I was a part of it at my old school.”

“Oh, well we still have some positions open. I’ll try to find a spot for you,” Marisol replied. “What class are you going to?” 

“Art. I’m so excited to be at Degrassi and make new friends!” Becky chirped.

“With that attitude you probably will,” Marisol replied in amusement. This Becky girl was so sweet but she had no idea what a crazy place Degrassi was at times. Some days it behaved like a normal high school and other days it was like hell on Earth. 

“So what made your family want to leave the beautiful Florida sunshine and beaches for cold ass Toronto?” Marisol questioned her.

“Well after Luke got scouted, my parents took it as a sign from God that we needed a new start and what better way to do that then moving to a different country? It was hard saying goodbye to all of my friends at school but some things have to be sacrificed for the greater good, you know?” Becky answered. 

“Hmm,” Marisol could only say in response. She could tell that Becky was super religious, not that there was anything wrong with that. She herself was raised in a Protestant household. “That’s the right way to look at it.”

“It’s nice to see snow for a change, and the cold actually feels good at times. I love it!” Becky exclaimed. Finally, they ended up in front of the Art classroom.

“Well here we are. I hope that this is the beginning of a wonderful time at Degrassi for you, Becky,” Marisol told her warmly as they parted ways.

“Thank you!” Becky told her as she entered the classroom.

With uniforms no longer being required and new transfer students, this was shaping up to be an interesting semester.

* * *

“You should have seen her, Adam. ‘Hi, I’m Becky Baker and my brother’s an Ice Hound and we’re new from Florida!’” Eli said to his best friend Adam Torres, mocking Becky’s sugary sweet tone of voice. The girl was way too bubbly for his liking. Not even Marisol oozed that much cheerfulness and she was captain of the Power Squad!

“Maybe she’s just excited to be here,” Adam replied with a shrug as they sat at Eli’s locker together. 

“Pfft. Like anyone would want to willingly go to Degrassi,” Eli rejected.

“She’s from Florida, right? She wouldn’t know this school’s infamous reputation. Anyway, is this Becky Baker....cute?” Adam asked with a suggestive smile.

“I guess, if you’re into tall, blond, and blue eyed chicks with the personality of a Disney Princess,” Eli remarked dryly.

“Great! Sounds good enough for me, and she’s grade eleven too? We’ll probably have classes together and I can introduce myself,” Adam replied with a goofy grin, and Eli could already see a plot forming together in Adam’s head.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want that,” Eli tried to convince his friend. He shuddered at the thought of this Little Miss Sunshine dating Adam and him having to deal with that. God no. He wanted Adam to finally find the perfect girlfriend but not with this girl. Something about her was off.

“I won’t know until I try,” Adam replied and Eli knew he had failed, “So are you and Marisol still in the honeymoon phase?”

“I guess so. We’ve been dating for almost a month and it just feels so unreal,” Eli said as he thought about his current relationship. He still couldn’t believe he was dating Marisol Lewis, the school queen bee. She was almost entirely different than all of the other girls he was previously into and he literally despised her until a few months ago. He initially thought of Marisol as an air headed, petty, evil, and vapid bitch with loose morals but after Ms. Dawes forced them to be writing partners at the beginning of the year, he got to see a different side of her that he liked. Marisol could be a bitch at times, sure, and she was ditzy at other times, but she was also a very strong, introspective, and sweet person and she was brighter than she looked. He enjoyed being around her as she was a fun person to hang with.

Plus she was beautiful.

Just thinking about Marisol’s brown eyes, soft skin, and full lips made his body heat up in desire. He felt like he was out of her league honestly. What exactly did a gorgeous cheerleader and vice president see in him he would never understand. Her previous relationships were all with jocks and here she was now dating an artsy emo kid who crashed a hearse into a wall for his last girlfriend and then wrote a petty play about her. That should have scared her off but it didn’t. She was made of fierce material.

They spent a lot of time together over break after he came back from New York City. They had dates at The Dot, Little Miss Steaks after she got off of work, the movies, the mall, the arcade, the park, and then there were days where they were casually lounging around at each other’s houses. The more time they spent together the more he got to know about her. She was truly an interesting person and he really liked her. A lot.

“I still think you guys are the weirdest couple, but if she makes you happy then I’m happy for you, Eli,” Adam said.

“Good because I’m not dropping her anytime soon...not until I get a kiss from her anyway,” Eli remarked. Maybe the real reason he didn’t like Becky Baker was because she stopped him from kissing his girlfriend. After the morning he had, he needed a nice kiss to give him energy for the day and Becky ruined that with her annoying sunshine attitude.

Hopefully it would be the last time he interacted with Becky Baker.

* * *

_“Drew told me that he cheated on me with Bianca last semester and then he dumped me for her!”_

Katie’s tearful words rang in Marisol’s mind as she sat at a lunch table. It was her study period, but she was in no mood for studying. She was _beyond_ angry right now at Drew Torres after what Katie just told her last period. That rat, scummy bastard cheated on her best friend while she was at her lowest point and immediately shacked up with the bitch he cheated on Katie with as soon as he dumped her today. Just like how he cheated on Alli Bhandari with that same bitch and dated her afterwards. Drew really had no shame when it came to how he treated his girlfriends. Marisol couldn’t believe that she used to have a massive crush on him to the point where she outed Katie’s eating disorder over him. He was a piece of shit. A real dumbass that didn’t deserve anyone.

Drew Torres was now her enemy and so was his trashy slut of a girlfriend, Bianca DeSousa. The other girl just couldn’t keep her mouth closed when Drew’s dick was around, huh? Even when he was with other girls? Marisol wanted to smash in both of their skulls, preferably together.

Marisol gritted her teeth as she came up with millions of ways to hurt Drew and Bianca. She clicked her pen rapidly in an attempt to calm herself down but she couldn’t. She was far too angry.

Coach Armstrong, the study hall teacher for this period, then left the cafeteria to take a phone call. She was about to use this as an opportunity to take her phone out and leave nasty messages on Drew’s FaceRange page when one of the Ice Hounds slid over to where she was at. It was the black, light-skinned one who then flashed her a flirtatious smirk. Oh brother.

“When I was scouted by one of the coaches here, they didn’t tell me that the girls at Degrassi were so beautiful,” the hockey player remarked as he leered at her. She gave him a thin smile in response. She saw how buddy buddy this guy was with Owen at the assembly earlier. That was strike one against his character.

“Yeah?” She asked, playing nice.

“Yeah. I’m Mike Dallas, but I go by just Dallas,” he introduced smoothly. If she was being honest, this guy was pretty good-looking and if she was single she would have been all over him. He used to be her type, which was tall, athletic, and arrogant with a sexy smile. But now she was in a relationship with a short, nerdy, and artsy Emo kid with a sexy smirk. And she kinda didn’t see the appeal of dating jocks anymore.

“I’m Marisol, your new vice president,” she replied.

“Madam VP, eh? I like a beautiful, powerful woman,” he flirted, and Marisol nearly rolled her eyes. That was enough.

“Well she’s taken by a powerful man,” she informed him flatly, but for some reason this guy’s smirk did not fade away.

“And I bet he can’t handle you,” he told her while folding his arms. This time she did roll her eyes. Ugh, she was **so** not in the mood for this.

“And you can?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Why was she even entertaining him?

“Yeah, you wanna find out?” 

“No thank you,” she rejected him firmly. Dallas then shrugged.

“Eh, I like girls that play hard to get. Anyway, me and Drew are having a party at his house tonight. I would love to see you there, Marisol. Maybe I can make you see what you’re turning down,” he boasted as he went back to his seat. 

Great. This guy was one of those creepy, Pepe Le Pew type _fuckers_ that chased girls down even if they rejected him a million times. **Cool**. Now this Mike Dallas asshole just earned another strike. One more strike and she was going to slap the shit out of him.

Drew was really going to throw a party tonight? What was he celebrating? Breaking her friend’s heart? The thought made her sick but a devious plot grew in her head. Did Dallas really not know she was friends with Katie or did he really not give a fuck if it meant getting in her panties? Either way, she knew what she needed to do next.

She was going to fucking crash that party.

* * *

“How did I get roped into this?” Eli asked his girlfriend wearily as she pulled into a parking spot in front of the Torres residence. He could hear the loud music and obnoxious party-goers from outside the house. Already, he hated this. Someone was even passed out drunk on the front lawn.

“Because you care about me, Emo Bear, and you want to make me happy,” Marisol replied cheerfully as she reapplied some strawberry-flavored lip gloss to her lips. She then smacked her lips with a loud pop. He couldn’t wait to kiss her lip gloss off again as he did at lunch time earlier. 

“Helping you crash parties makes you happy?” He asked her again in amusement. 

“Scheming in general makes me happy. Didn’t it used to be the same for you?” She answered casually.

“Yeah and then I got therapy,” Eli dryly replied. He nearly shuddered at the memory of his antics last year. He really wrote a freaking play because he thought it would get his ex-girlfriend, Clare, to take him back. He couldn’t believe how delusional he used to be. It was a miracle Clare still wanted to be friends with him after that.

Marisol then pulled out a brush and brushed her long black hair. Eli watched her in admiration. Marisol’s beauty really stunned him into silence sometimes, especially when she smiled. She had the most gorgeous dimples. He only wished that her current bangs weren’t so long. He almost couldn’t see her eyes out of them. However, when Mare asked him if he liked her hair, he lied and said yes because he wasn’t about to get a brutal tongue lashing from her. She would just fire back about his hair used to look like Lord Farquaad’s anyway not too long ago. 

“Okay, hon. Let’s go,” Marisol commanded as she unbuckled her seat belt. He did the same.

When they got out of her car, Marisol immediately latched onto his arm as they walked up the front door. Marisol smiled mischievously as she knocked hard on the door. He waited in dread for what was about to come.

Of course the person who answered the door was Drew Torres, who looked like he wanted to shit himself as soon as he opened the door and saw them.

“Marisol? What are you doing here?” He demanded.

“Your friend Dallas invited me,” his girlfriend answered with a sweet smile as she led them past Drew, who looked back at them in horror. The house was jam-packed and several people gave them confused looks while they made their way through the crowd. He spotted Adam immediately. His best friend was by the steps chatting enthusiastically with Becky Baker, who looked pretty invested in their conversation. Oh good. He might actually have to entertain the thought of him and Marisol double dating with Adam and Little Miss Sunshine soon. Adam gave him a friendly wave and he waved back.

Bianca DeSousa frowned deeply when she saw Marisol, and the Ice Hound next to her was giving him a dirty look for some reason. Did the new transfers already get wind of his reputation as a hearse crashing maniac?

He already wanted to leave the party in shame.

* * *

Marisol was in her natural environment.

She was chatting casually with one of her Power Squad members on one of the couches while the party raged around them. Pop and rap music played back to back, people were drunk dancing and grinding on each other, people were hooking up all over the place, the jocks were doing a keg stand, and people were running outside to vomit. It was the same old script but one she was used to and enjoyed. She had even thrown her parties a few times over the years. 

“So how are we going to replace Christina?” Georgia, the choreographer of the team asked in worry. Her voice was loud as anything lower would have been drowned out by the loud music.

Marisol sighed at the question. Christina was her co-captain who was out for the rest of the semester due to breaking both of her legs in a freak skiing accident over break. There was not a worse time for this to happen when they had to come up with a cheer routine for the pep rally by Thursday. Even though it wasn’t the other girl’s fault for the accident, Marisol was still pissed at her.

“I don’t know, we need to find someone quick,” she answered as she chugged down some beer. While she hated beer most of the time because it tasted like fermented piss, Drew and Dallas seemed to have bought a brand that wasn’t disgusting. She almost had the desire to get another can. 

“Is there a way we could get Jenna back?” Georgia asked her, and Marisol snorted at the question. It was stupid.

“After the K.C. situation? Fuck no,” she answered. There’s no way Jenna Middleton would want to come back to a team where the captain fucked her baby daddy and even if she wanted to, Marisol wasn’t going to allow it. There would be too much tension, and it would be a distraction. It was bad enough that they were forced to look each other in the eyes during student council meetings because Jenna was secretary. “She would try to break my leg or something,” she added as she took another deep chug of beer. This was going to be her last can because she was a total lightweight and Eli’s license was still suspended due to the hearse crashing fiasco last year so he couldn’t drive them home. Plus she wasn’t comfortable at the thought of being piss drunk around Owen and Dallas. 

Speaking of Dallas, he was suddenly behind them on the couch and he gave her a seductive smirk.

“You came,” he stated, and Georgia gave her an awkward smile before getting up and leaving. 

“I did. With my boyfriend,” Marisol replied.

“You’re telling me that a fine girl such as yourself is dating that weird, emo kid in the corner?” Dallas asked her in disbelief while pointing to Eli, who was laughing about something to Drew’s younger brother Adam.

“Yeah and what about it?” She demanded it while fixing him a glare. She knew that everyone was still in shock over her and Eli but she was already sick of being judged for dating him.

“I can tell you’re one of the most popular girls at the school and it seems like you’re being wasted on a kid that probably cries to My Chemical Romance every night,” he remarked.

“And I’m very much fine with that. I rather be with him than an annoying creep like you. Now get away from me. I mean it,” Marisol spat.

“You’re too pretty to be such a bi-”

“Is there a problem here?” Eli cut in sharply as he walked up to them with Adam trailing behind him. He fearlessly glared at Dallas, but Dallas still kept that irritating smirk on his face.

“Just having a talk with your girl,” Dallas answered.

“It doesn’t seem like she’s enjoying it. I suggest you back off right now,” Eli warned softly, and there was a dangerous fire in his green eyes. Everyone in the room stopped to look at them and someone turned even off the music. Some looked like they were eager for a fight to break out.

“Or what?” Dallas challenged as he gave her boyfriend an intimidating look. Marisol was a little scared for Eli. He was short and lanky while Dallas was tall and beefy. Dallas would crush him like a bug.

“You don’t want to find out,” Eli warned as he balled up his fists. 

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, and everyone was eerily quiet as they waited for Dallas’ reaction. She didn’t know where Drew was but he definitely needed to haul his ass in here right now before it got ugly.

Dallas let out a dark chuckle. “You’re not even worth it, Emo Boy, and neither is your girlfriend,” he sneered as he walked away. She watched as Adam let out a sigh of relief before turning the music back on. People then went back to partying.

“Are you alright?” Eli asked her in concern as he sat next to her on the couch.

“I’m fine now after my knight-in-shining armor swooped in to protect me,” Marisol replied with a smile. She wasn’t going to lie. Even though she was scared for Eli’s safety, the way he was acting all protective over her was really sexy. He truly did not fear anyone if it meant defending her. Plus the passion in his eyes as he told off Dallas….

….okay she was turned on right now.

“Eli, I think we should go upstairs,” she said softly.

“For what reason?” He asked.

“I think you can figure it out once we get up there,” she replied as she got off the couch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off too. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she leaned in and gave him a searing kiss. When she pulled apart, he was looking at her in surprise. 

“Come on. Let’s have a private talk,” she commanded with a playful smirk as she tugged him along through the crowd and then up the steps.

She knew exactly what room she wanted them to have a “private talk” in.

* * *

Making out in Drew Torres’ bed definitely wasn’t a part of his plans for tonight but it wasn’t an unwelcome change.

Marisol moaned as Eli thrusted his tongue deep inside her mouth, while his hands roamed her body. She was on top of him and grinding her lower body against his. Their tongues ultimately started clashing as they kissed passionately. The only thing on his mind was pleasing her. He took a break to suck on her bottom lip, savoring the sugary sweet taste of her lip gloss. He enjoyed licking different flavors of her lip gloss everyday whether it was strawberry, lemon, banana, cherry, orange, blueberry, vanilla, or even mango. She just tasted delicious.

His girlfriend broke the kiss and gave him a seductive smirk as she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it over the side of the bed. She was now only in a burgundy-colored bra and a gold necklace.

“You wanna have sex?” Eli asked her while looking at her body in desire. Sex hasn’t been a thing that crossed either of their minds yet until now. He figured that Marisol might not be ready to have sex yet after only three weeks of dating, and he himself was not too sure if he was ready to have it after going so long without it.

But now? With his beautiful girl on top of him in only a bra? He was feeling more ready than ever.

“Yeah. You ready for me, Emo Boy?” She purred while tugging at his belt.

“Sure. We got condoms?” He questioned while squeezing her hip.

“No need. I have an implant,” she answered before leaning back down to kiss him. “Good,” Eli replied as he gently pushed her off of him. He needed space to remove his clothes. He pulled off his denim jacket, and then his white t-shirt, leaving him topless. He smirked at her seductively. “You like this?” He wasn’t sure if he could measure up to the beefy jocks she had previously been with, but at least he wasn’t a total shrimp anymore.

“Mmhmm,” she murmured before pushing him back down on the bed, with her on top of him again. Their lips locked passionately again as he unzipped her jeans. A fire erupted in his belly while his heart raced in anticipation of what was about to happen. He and Marisol were really about to have sex in someone’s room while a party was raging downstairs. Something about that was thrilling if dangerous because someone could walk in on them at any moment. 

And well, that’s exactly what happened.

“Is this your brother’s room? I want to take a lo-OH MY GOD...GOSH! OH MY GOSH!” Becky Baker screamed as she opened the door just as he was about to pull Marisol’s jeans and panties down.

He and Marisol froze in shock while Becky’s hand flew up to her mouth in horror. Her face then turned scarlet red. Adam peeked inside and when their eyes met, Eli wanted to shrivel up and die.

“Really, Eli? In Drew’s room?” His best friend asked critically while more people looked inside the room to see what all of the commotion was. More people got to see him and his girlfriend undressed and caught in the act of nearly having sex. Whatever arousing feelings he had were gone in an instant. There was only shame.

This semester was already off to an embarrassing and humiliating start.


	2. I Don’t Know If It’s Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Loss of Virginity//Implied Underage Sex////Blood Loss
> 
> There are some flashbacks scenes that reference Marisol’s losing her virginity to Owen and so if those scenes trigger you feel free to skip them since they are written in Italics!
> 
> Song title is I Don’t Know If It’s Right by Evelyn Champagne.

**_Three and half years ago_ **

_ She hated it here. _

_ Marisol looked around the bonfire party in disgust as there were multiple teenagers drinking, smoking, and jumping each other all over the place. The Ravine was a disgusting place filled with burnouts and losers, and she hated that Owen kept bringing her here so he can hang out with his trash friends. _

_ “Owen, when can we leave?” She demanded to her boyfriend, who was chugging down some of his beer. _

_ “Leave? Babe, we’ve only been here for two hours. There’s no way we’re leaving right now,” Owen rejected as he took another swig. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her. _

_ “This place reeks,” she whined as she swatted away a fly. The Ravine smelled like cigarettes, weed, alcohol, vomit, and sweat all day. It was absolute vile.  _

_ “The only thing that reeks is your attitude,” Bianca sneered at her while waving around her blunt. She was sitting on a log across from them while some random senior was drunkenly playing with her hair. “Maybe if you bothered to loosen up, you would actually have fun every once in a while.” _

_ “Maybe if you weren’t too busy opening up your legs and mouth to other guys, you would actually see what I’m saying when I say this place is an utter hellhole,” Marisol countered while glaring at the other girl. Bianca only chuckled deeply in response.  _

_ “This is what you’re dealing with without any sex, Owen? You have more patience than I do,” Bianca remarked snidely to Owen while Marisol gasped in indignation. _

_ “You’re going to let her say that to me?” She challenged him while folding her arms. He groaned. _

_ “B....,” he warned half-heartedly. _

_ “What? You guys have been dating for two months and she hasn’t even blew you yet she makes you put up with her prissy attitude. She’s a snobby bitch and I don’t know why you’re even dating her!” Bianca argued. _

_ “What goes on in our relationship is none of your business!” Marisol shouted in anger. _

_ “Yeah, well it’s what everyone is thinking. Owen could have any girl on the Power Squad he wants but he’s with  _ **_you_ ** _. Miss Princess who won’t fuck him but still expects for him to cater to her every need,” the other girl shot back, and then gave her a smirk. “You know it’s true.” _

_ “Fuck you,” Marisol snarled to Bianca as she shoved Owen’s arm off of her and got off the log. She started storming off from the bonfire when her boyfriend followed her.  _

_ “Wait! Mari!” He exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks. _

_ “What?” She growled. If she stayed any longer, she might just punch Bianca in her stupid mouth. She hated that bitch, and she hated that she had to deal with her on a daily basis because she was one of Owen’s best friends. The girl was mean, loose, and an instigator. The only nice thing Marisol could say about her is that she can dance. _

_ “Where are you going?” He asked with a frown. _

_ “Off alone,” she answered. _

_ “Well don’t go off on your own. Let’s go somewhere private, just you and I,” he offered while squeezing her arm tightly. The way he squeezed her arm left no room for her to say no. _

_ “Fine,” she accepted grumpily as they walked together.  _

_ He led her to a secluded, quiet spot where there was a big red tent. “This is the tent I told Fitz to set up for us earlier. Let’s get inside,” he ordered as he basically shoved her inside. He was so rough with her sometimes and she didn’t understand why. It hurt. Did he not know his own strength? She was so tiny compared to him.  _

_ Inside the tent was a sleeping bag, a blanket, and a lantern. It gave her a bad feeling. “Why do we need a tent?” She asked him while they sat down together. _

_ “I figured that we would need some alone time at some point, and you need to cool off,” he reasoned. She narrowed her eyes at she got the implication of what he was saying. _

_ “Alone time to do what? Have sex? Owen, I’m not ready!” She exclaimed. _

_ “When  _ **_are_ ** _ you going to be ready? We do nothing but kiss and cuddle,” he replied wearily. “B has a point, you know. I do a lot for you but I get nothing in return.” _

_ “Nothing in return? I go out of my way to sneak you inside my house almost every night my mom has a late shit. I buy the popcorn when we go to the movies together. I tip the waiter when we go out to eat. I do a special cheer routine just for you at your football games. I just bought you a new watch for your birthday. Does none of that matter to you because it isn’t sex?” She pointed out.  _

_ “It does, but I want us to be more than just a couple that buys things for each other. I really care about you Mari, and I want to show you how much I care about you but I feel you don’t trust me,” he explained, and the sorrow in his blue eyes made her feel guilty. _

_ “I do trust you. I just don’t want to have sex with you,” she said. _

_ “Why? Do you not love me?” _

_ “No, it’s not that I just-“ _

_ “Because I love you. Ever since I saw you at that pep rally last semester, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Mari, you’re so beautiful and amazing, and I’m scared that you don’t see me as good enough for you,” he confessed. _

_ “You  _ **_are_ ** _ good enough for me. I love you too,” she told him. _

_ “Then prove it to me,” he demanded. _

_ “Virginity is a big thing, Owen. You’re supposed to give it to someone who’s special. I can’t just give it away like it doesn’t matter. Please understand that,” she pleaded, but he only scoffed in return. _

_ “Am I not special? I don’t matter?” _

_ “Owen….” _

_ “You want to know something? I’m a virgin too and you mean a lot to me. I would never go out of my way to hurt you ever. I want us to make this next step because you make me feel good and you’re special to  _ **_me_ ** _. Why can’t you see that, Mari?” He asked, and the hurt in his voice broke her heart. Marisol didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, but she did and it made her an awful girlfriend. _

_ She had to make him feel better. _

_ She leaned forward and kissed him strongly, and he responded in turn. His kisses were too rough at times but she chalked it up to him being a strong boy.  _ _ “I do care about you, Owen, and if you’re ready then I’m ready,” she murmured against his lips. She pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head. She was only in her pink bra. She hoped she looked good enough for him, as he made it known when the clothes she wore disappointed him. _

_ He smiled at her. “You’re so beautiful, Mari. You’re perfect,” he gushed before pushing her gently onto the sleeping bag and positioning himself on top of her. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss while squeezing her shoulder. _

_ While kissing him back Marisol reached for his belt….. _

* * *

“So you guys crashed Drew’s party just to nearly get into a fight with Dallas and then get caught almost having sex?” Katie asked Marisol while looking at her in disapproval. Her eyes were also red and very watery from crying all morning. They were sitting in the cafeteria together before classes started. Eli was currently in the bathroom.

Marisol sighed as she bit into her breakfast sandwich in shame. Last night was _sooooo_ embarrassing for her and Eli. She couldn’t believe Becky walked in on them just as they were about to have sex! She could have swore she shut the door and locked it while they were making out. The way people were giggling and snickering when she and Eli came down the steps made her want to crawl into a hole and die. How would this affect her social standing? 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early for you and Eli to start sleeping together?” Her best friend asked her again.

“No, I think we’ve been waiting long enough,” she answered while finishing the sandwich off. It was a sausage, egg, and cheese bagel and it was good, which was surprising coming from Degrassi. “I haven’t waited long to have sex with my boyfriends before,” she added, somewhat self-deprecatingly as she thought of her previous romantic encounters. 

She lost her virginity to Owen two months after they started dating freshman year because she wanted to make him happy. She slept with K.C. a few days after they started really talking. Both times were bad in hindsight. She regretted sleeping with Owen so early because she wasn’t ready and the experience before and afterwards was horrible. She regretted sleeping with K.C. because he had a girlfriend and baby at home and it caused everyone to call her a homewrecking slut for the rest of the school year. She was ashamed of herself for having an affair with him now but at the time she was only thinking of how cute he was and how he made her feel good. Selfish, she knew. At least no one was talking about it anymore.

Now there was her new boyfriend, Eli and although she was hesitant of how it was going to go, she was ready to have sex with him. She could feel it in her heart that she won’t regret it because he didn’t seem like the type to really hurt her. However, she was too humiliated by last night to even want to touch him right now and she was sure he felt the same way.

“But at a party, Mare? At Drew’s house? Come on, I know you have more self-respect than that, at least these days,” Katie pointed out.

“These days, Katie?” Marisol asked with a deep frown.

“Well, you have to admit Mare that you have a history of not making good decisions when it comes to having sex with boys. You let Owen take your virginity at The Ravine, and you slept with him there so many times afterwards and in even more sketchy places. You told me how you hooked up with K.C. in your car and never in your own bed, and now you’re telling me that you and Eli almost had sex in Drew’s bed at a party. And you guys have only been dating for three weeks, while he hasn’t even been tested yet for STIs. When are you going to want better for yourself, Mare?” Katie answered with a question of her own.

“It’s my body,” Marisol argued as she felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. She hated when Katie talked to her like her mother because she felt like the biggest idiot every time. 

“A body that you haven’t been treating with respect,” Katie countered. “You know it’s true. I’m only saying this because I want better for you.”

“Yeah well, you’re only saying this because you’re angry at Drew and you need someone to take it out on, but it’s not going to be me. What I did with my body in the past is not for you to judge, Katlynn, just because you’re still an innocent virgin. And what about how you’ve treated  _ your _ body over the years Miss Oxy-“

“So last night was unexpectedly embarrassing,” Eli cut in as he walked over to them. He kissed her on the cheek before sitting down. “You girls alright?” He asked them both in concern.

Her and Katie were too busy glaring at each other.

* * *

_ Her body felt on fire, and not in a good way.  _

_ The tears wouldn’t stop coming down Marisol’s face as Owen crumbled up the bloodied condom in his hand. “I was expecting you to bleed, but not this much,” he remarked. “It’s kinda gross.” _

_ She was in pain, so much pain. Her body felt raw and abused. “Is that all you can say?” She asked while sniffling. She wasn’t sure if she could walk with how much hurt she was feeling in her lower region right now. What just happened what nowhere near the good experience she had been hoping for. She just felt so broken. _

_ “Good job, I guess. You were super tight,” he praised before kissing her on the forehead.  _

_ “You told me you were going to be gentle, Owen,” she reminded him softly, not knowing the right words to say in this other than that. “You just shoved your dick inside of me. It hurts.” _

_ “It’s supposed to hurt, isn’t it? You’ll get over it,” he said with a shrug. “Now I want to see what that beautiful mouth of yours can do. It’s what I deserve for being so good to you, right?” _

_ Marisol did as she was told, and while she was giving him oral, she wouldn’t stop thinking about how everything below her waist hurt. _

_ Afterwards, her jaw hurt too and she wanted to die to stop the pain. _

* * *

“I see you and Marisol are going to continue being the most controversial couple at Degrassi,” Imogen remarked to him as she sat down next to him for study period.

“No, that’s Drew and Bianca once again. And while I was able to ignore it before because I don’t care about either of them, now I have to hear about them every day because of Marisol and Katie. Yay me,” Eli replied sarcastically. He and Drew barely spoke whenever he was over the Torres house but now it was going to be awkward to even share eye contact with the guy. He didn’t understand how Drew was so eager to fuck everything up by cheating on two of his girlfriends, and with the same girl at that. He must love being a social pariah, or maybe he’s a dumbass. Probably that.

“You could have avoided this by not involving yourself with the most popular girls in school, Eli,” his friend reminded him.

“Yes but then I wouldn’t have a girlfriend,” Eli replied.

“Might not be a bad thing considering who it is,” Imogen said while giving him a scolding look. Eli sighed in response. Not too long ago, Marisol and Katie used to be really shitty to Imogen and Fiona to the point of letting them take the fall for the senior prank that they also participated in. When him and Marisol started getting closer, he made her apologize to them and the energy has been….flat between the girls since then. They planned the Frostival together and Marisol and Fiona were on the student council, but he imagined the meetings weren’t warm and friendly.

“Look I know Marisol used to be nasty to you but she apologized and is genuinely trying to make amends with you and Fiona,” he pointed out.

“That still doesn’t erase nearly four years of borderline bullying, and she’s only being nice to me because of  **you** ,” she argued, “I still think you can do better.”

“With who? I moved on from Clare, and you’re with Fiona. Honestly, I’m surprised  **anyone** wants to date me after I crashed my hearse into a wall for my last girlfriend. Marisol makes me happy, Imogen, and I want you to understand that. You don’t have to be BFFs with her, but at least be amicable with her because she’s trying. Please,” he pleaded.

“Whatever,” Imogen replied dismissively, and he rolled his eyes. The drama that happens between girls, he would never understand but he wasn’t going to get involved. For now.

“How are you and Fiona?” He asked her as he really wanted to change the conversation. Even though he kinda saw it coming, he was still shocked when he saw his two lady friends make out on the Ferris wheel at the Frostival. However they weirdly balanced each other out despite being so different. Just like him and Marisol.

“Well she’s coming back in a couple days. I still don’t know how to feel about this... _ thing  _ between us,” Imogen answered somewhat nervously.

“What do you mean? You like her, right?”

“Of course! Fiona Coyne is perfect. She’s drop dead gorgeous, she’s super smart, she’s strong, and she’s  _ so  _ powerful but I feel like she’s still too good for me. What if she gets bored of me quickly?” She asked in worry.

“I don’t think she’s like that. You should have heard how she gushed about you before you guys got together. If anything  _ she’s  _ scared that you’ll get bored of her quickly,” he reassured his friend. Fiona had confided in him on the phone during break that she was shocked that such a fun and cheerful person like Imogen would want to date a messy former alcoholic. “I feel like I might bring her down,” were the words she had told him glumly over the phone.

“I think you guys are really meant for each other. Don’t let the past scare you into not believing you’re good enough for each other. You and Fiona deserve to be happy. Let that happen,” he urged, which earned her a soft smile from her.

As Ms. Dawes came in to oversee them for the period, the two friends stopped talking and went to doing their own individual homework.

* * *

_ A week later, nothing had really changed. Sex was still horrible for her. _

_ “Good job, Mari,” Owen complimented as he kissed her bare shoulder. She was laying on her stomach and he had just pulled out of her. They were in the tent at the Ravine again and decided to have sex again under his suggestion. Marisol wished that she told him no. _

_ “Owen it still hurts,” she complained while sniffling. Tears were in her eyes again.  _

_ “I don’t know why,” he replied. _

_ “You’re big, and you keep shoving it inside of me when I tell you it hurts when you do that,” she pointed as she turned her head to look back at him. _

_ “Well, it’s hard to go slow when you feel so good around me. And I thought that having a big dick is supposed to make it feel better?” He asked her. _

_ “It doesn’t. It doesn’t feel good,” she answered. _

_ “Maybe you have something wrong with you, because...nevermind,” he started to say before trailing off. _

_ “Because what?” She questioned while narrowing her eyes. _

_ “Nothing. Anyway, you probably need to go to the doctor and get checked because I don’t see why you’re still in pain. And I’m kinda tired of seeing you cry during sex, Mari. It kinda kills the mood,” he replied. _

_ “Owen, I’m sure there’s something you can do to make me feel better. You could kiss me, hold me, or go down on me like I do with you,” she suggested, but he only rolled his eyes in response and let out a chuckle. _

_ “You really think I’m doing that girly shit? Mari, this isn’t a chick flick. I’m not doing any of that sissy shit.” _

_ “Come on...” _

_ “I said no!” _

* * *

Marisol was still thinking about Katie’s words this morning as she reapplied her strawberry flavored lip gloss in the mirror inside her locker. 

Katie’s words had hurt her feelings a lot, especially when she expressed so many times that Owen losing her virginity was one of the most traumatic experiences in her life. Just thinking about it made her nauseous and upset and she didn’t appreciate it being brought up as evidence that she didn’t respect her body.

When they started after Owen transferred to Degrassi due to Lakehurst burning down, he wasted no time in pressuring her to have sex with him. After two months she caved in because he told her that he never had sex and it would prove that she really cared about their relationship. They did it in a tent at the Ravine while his friends were having a bonfire somewhere else.

The experience was horrible, and to this day she had never been in so much pain then when Owen took her virginity. He was… way above average to put it mildly and he just shoved himself inside of her without taking that into consideration. He didn’t stop even when she was crying and when it was over he just kissed her and put his clothes back on. Meanwhile, she bled and had trouble walking afterwards. Then she found out that not only was Owen lying about her being his first, but that he was sleeping with Bianca behind her back. She felt like the laughing stock of the school and cried in her room for a long time over it. 

Somehow, whether it was because he manipulated her into thinking it was her fault or she was just being stupid, she took him back. And the sex was still awful because Owen was a rough partner and refused to make her feel good. He only wanted head from her and then penetration. Every time they had sex, she would just pretend she was in a different place until it was over and it didn’t get better until they got back together junior year for that brief period of time.

Sex with K.C. wasn’t  _ as _ bad because he was good at it but the circumstances of them having sex was bad and she would rather move past it. Katie bringing him up was hurtful too, but not as much as Owen.

Marisol smacked her lips as she tried to think of a nice way to tell Katie to stop fucking low blowing her whenever she was upset about something and needed someone to lash out at, or even better for Katie to stop trying to mother her period. It was starting to get inappropriate. Maybe Katie saw it as revenge for her outing her eating disorder when they ran against each other for school president, but even then that was months ago and they should have moved past that by now. Maybe Katie was jealous that she had a boyfriend while her ex-boyfriend cheated on her and then dumped her, but that wasn’t  _ her  _ fault. Why should her happiness be ruined? Why should her past pain be brought up?

As she closed her locker, Becky ran up to her. “Hi Marisol,” she greeted with a nervous, somewhat uncomfortable smile. 

“Becky,” she greeted back while crossing her arms. She kinda didn’t want to look the other girl in the face after last night. She was surprised the girl didn’t combust into flames when she saw them. Sex was probably a taboo thing to her.

“First of all, I’m sorry for walking in on you and Eli. I can’t imagine how embarrassing that was for you guys,” Becky apologized while blushing.

“It’s fine,” she replied thinly. Truth was that now she thought about it, she was almost glad Becky walked in on them. Katie’s disapproving face flashed in her mind as she thought about it. Did she really want her first time with Eli to be at a party at Drew Torres house? In Drew’s bed of all places? What was she thinking?

“I overheard you say that one of the Power Squad members is out for the rest of the semester and that you’re looking for a replacement,” she said.

“Yeah and what about it?” Marisol asked, wondering if this convo was going where she thought it was going.

“I was a cheerleader at my old school, and I was even considered one of the best members of the team. I enjoyed being on the team so much and I miss cheerleading. I would be happy to be on the team if you want me to be!” Becky offered while waving her hands around for emphasis.

“Really? Well, we’re practicing for the pep rally after school today. You can come and practice with us and I can judge if you’re fit for the team or not,” Marisol replied, which earned her a big smile from the other girl.

“Don’t worry! I  _ won’t _ disappoint you, Marisol!” Becky vowed before walking away from her. Marisol watched her leave with interest. It wasn’t hard to believe that Becky was a cheerleader due to her very excitable personality. She could tell that the girl had a lot of energy as well. If Becky wasn’t lying about her experience, she would be a fitting replacement for Christina and the Power Squad routine for the pep rally might not be a total disaster. So that’s possibly one good thing right now.

Marisol went back to thinking about Katie’s words earlier, and she realized something very disturbing.

She has  **never** really had a genuinely good sexual experience, or at least one that didn’t make her feel some level of shame.

All of the sex sessions she had with Owen were either painful, boring, or made her feel dirty afterwards despite the sex being good. During her whole tryst with K.C., she couldn’t stop thinking about how what they were doing was wrong while he was inside of her. She tried to act like she didn’t give a fuck about Jenna’s feelings but after the sex high was over, she felt incredibly guilty every time. Now she had Eli, the first guy that truly made her feel good about being with him, and she nearly fucked him in the bed of Katie’s bastard ex-boyfriend while a party was going on downstairs, and they weren’t even going to use a condom. When  _ was _ she going to want better for herself?

Marisol suddenly had the urge to shower as her body now felt very grimy. She has never really treated it like a temple now that she thought about it. Since she was thirteen, she had been doing sexual things with boys to make them feel good and they never made her feel good in return. They treated her no better than a blowup doll in all honesty. Even though Eli was way different so far than any guy she ever dated or hooked up with, a part of her was still scared that he was going to turn out the same. 

As awful memories of every boy she’s ever been with flooded her mind, Marisol realized that she might not be ready to sleep with her new boyfriend yet. They were supposed to go to some Arcade Fire concert tonight, and he was probably expecting sex from her afterwards now that she gave him a taste.

She couldn’t do it.

* * *

_ “You fucked Bianca?” Marisol asked Owen in a deep rage while they were underneath the bleachers. He had the audacity to sigh like she was making a big fuss over nothing. It was a few weeks after they had sex for the first time. Having sex with him was still painful, but not as painful as what she just overheard. _

_ “Mari, I don’t want to hear this shit right now after we lost the game,” he replied tiredly as he took off his football helmet. _

_ “So what? If you guys won, that’s supposed to make me feel better about  _ _ overhearing you and one of your teammates brag about sleeping with both of us at the same time? Tell me, Owen, when did you start fucking her? WHEN DID YOU START FUCKING HER?” She yelled. He just looked away from her in response. _

_ “Before we even met,” he admitted. Marisol felt her heart drop at the confession. _

_ “So you lied to me about being a virgin?” _

_ “I did it so you would feel better about it!” He argued, and she bristled. _

_ “I told you I wanted my first time to be special, Owen! You made it seem like it was special for the both of us!” She cried out as tears welled up in her eyes. So she lost her virginity for nothing. It was all for nothing but pain and blood. Nausea creeped up on her. “And then you’ve been fucking her behind my back this whole time!” _

_ “Well, what did you expect? You refused to have sex with me for the longest time while B’s always been there for me. I’m a guy, I have needs!” He yelled. _

_ “Go to hell! We are DONE!” Marisol screamed at him before running off in tears. She heard him call her name, but she refused to look back at him. _

_ Her first high school boyfriend had made a complete fool out of her and she wasn’t sure if she was ever going to recover from this. _

* * *

“So did you enjoy it?” Eli asked Marisol while popping the last three remaining French fries in his mouth. Outside of a McDonald’s, they were sitting in Marisol’s car. It was late at night and they just got back from the Arcade Fire concert, which was amazing as usual. Well at least he thought so.

“I guess. The music is different from what I usually listen to,” she answered while not looking at him. She had a faraway look on in her eyes, which made him worry. Marisol was out of it the whole night, no, actually she was out of it the whole day. Whatever conversation she had with Katie this morning must have been awful. He felt his protective instincts kick in. He didn’t care if Katie was her BFF, if she hurt his girlfriend he was going to have some words for her.

“You okay, Princess?” He asked her in concern. 

“I’m fine. Better than ever. Why?” She asked him back as she blinked at him.

“You’ve been kind of distant tonight,” he pointed out. “You’re quiet, you’re not smiling, you’re staring off into the distance, and you haven’t been kissing me. It’s not you, Mare, so tell me what happened this morning? What did Katie say to you?” He questioned. She sighed before answering.

“She basically said I don’t respect my body because I sleep and hook up with guys quickly. She brought up how I lost my virginity to Owen soon after we started dating, how I was sleeping with K.C. soon after we started talking, and how you and I almost had sex last night when we only started dating last month,” she explained and there was shame in her eyes.

“So what? It’s your body and only you can decide what’s respectful about what you do with it. I don’t see how it’s any of her business to judge,” he replied.

“She brought up all of the shady places I’ve had sex in like the Ravine, under the bleachers, my car after work, us almost doing it in Drew’s bed….”

“And? Not everyone has the privilege of doing it in their beds every time when we live with our parents,” he pointed out. His parents didn’t care about him and Julia having sex in his room but he also knew his parents weren’t normal, or at least they weren’t normal  _ before _ he crashed his hearse. Things were different now, sometimes annoyingly so.

“Regardless, I realize now that I never really had amazing sex with someone that made me feel good afterwards. When I first had sex with Owen, it was traumatic as hell, and even after the first time, having sex with him still sucked. When I was sleeping with K.C., the guilt I was feeling stopped me from really enjoying it. But I slept with them so fast because they wanted me at that moment and I didn’t want to keep them waiting any longer. I thought that they would love me more if I gave it up to them quickly but I was wrong on both ends. I was an idiot! I feel like a slut,” She ranted.

“You’re not a slut for having sex with your boyfriend no matter how long you wait to have sex with him, and even if you were, why should anyone care? It’s not their business. Okay, maybe the K.C. thing shouldn’t have happened but it’s in the past now and you’ve moved on. And maybe we shouldn’t have almost fucked in someone’s else bed but we were in the moment and I really like you, Marisol. I’m ready to have sex with you,” he said.

“Well I’m sorry Eli, but I’m not. Last night, I was ready too but after the conversation I had with Katie this morning, I can’t have sex with you yet. Is that a problem?” She asked him, and he was a little taken back by the fear in her eyes. It was not what he was used to seeing from her. What had happened in her past with boys that made her react like this?

“No, of course not. I was willing to wait for Clare and I’m willing to wait for you. You mean more to me than just sex,” he replied firmly. He never pressured any of his girlfriends into sex and he wasn’t going to start doing it now even if Marisol was more experienced than either Julia or Clare. He could tell that she had some deep issues with sex because of the boys she had been with, and he wasn’t about to add more to that.

“Really?” She asked.

“Of course. I’m not like Owen or K.C. I would never use you like that, okay?” He reassured her as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. For the first time today, she smiled warmly at him.

“Thank you, Emo Bear,” she replied while he playfully rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

The next thing she did was drive him home.


End file.
